Crushed
by Ggloria
Summary: Clary Fray is very happy with her boyfriend, Jace, and lives a pretty ordinary life as a shadowhunter. Valentine and Sebastian, her brother, are defeated, but something goes wrong and a new demon comes after Clary. Clary suddenly gets really sick and Jace doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_This is not the original post. I've just corrected some spelling mistakes and changed a few sentences. _

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Clary went up the stairs and up to the Institute. Church waited inside for her.

''Take me to Jace, please." The cat yawned but stood up and showed her the way.

''Hey", she said when she saw Jace walking towards her in the corridor. The sight of him made her whole body tremble and it felt like her heart was beating in an impossible speed.

His blond hair was a little bit wet and she thought that he must have been coming out of the shower recently, probably after an intense training session. Thinking of that, she could feel how the blood slowly started to raise to her head, but she managed to press it down.

''Hi" he smiled and it felt like she would melt on the spot.

''I was ju…" Clary didn't got to finish the sentence, because suddenly, Jace was really close and silenced her with his lips.

''I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He mumbled but backed a few steps so he could look her in the eyes while they talked. ''What were you saying?"

Clary's focus hadn't really come back yet and the only thing preventing her from tripping over her own feets were the fact that she had been training to become a shadowhunter the last couple of months. So it's starting to pay of, Clary thought before remembering that Jace had asked her something.

''I'm sorry, what did you just ask?" His left lip corner started to go up. This time she didn't had the power to let the red spread.

''I just asked what you was going to say when I so malicious interrupted you." The smile never went of his face and Jace started to wonder if he somehow had made her speechless. The smile got even bigger but that only made it worse for Clary.

''Well.. Ehm.. I just wanted to say hello. I was just going to the lake in the park and thought I might drop by." Jace started to say something about joining but stopped before any words came out of his mouth. Clary was going to the lake which meant that it would probably be a lot of ducks there. He know that is was silly but couldn't get over his ridiculous fear of ducks. He was too embarrassed to admit this to her even though she already knew.

''Just be careful" He took her head between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Sometime he wondered how he could deserve this much love and happiness in his life. Clary was absolutely the most beautiful girl he ever seen with her sparkly red hair and green eyes and he couldn't remember how he'd gone thru all these years without her. Not to mention if something happened to her. He shook his head and started to think about something else instead.

''I'm going to be fine, my mom will go with me." Clary didn't like to lie like that to Jace, but she didn't want him worried in vain.

''Besides, what could happen in the park. I've been there a millions times already and look.." she spun around to demonstrate ''.. I'm totally unharmed."

''With your luck, you could probably walk into the wardrobe and be attacked by demons." She giggled and gave him a fast kiss before turning around and walking towards the same way she came from.

''I love you Jace Lightwood'' she said, still giggling, before turning around the corner.

''I love you too Clary Fray", but she was already gone.

**Clary's POV**

I met Isabelle in the kitchen, on my way out. She way standing against the fridge and was reading some old book, judged by it's cover.

''Hi Isabelle" she looked up and her face lit up.

''Hi, I didn't know you were here, Jace should have told me" she said while stroking through her already perfect hair. ''Are you staying for dinner? We are going to order some pizza and I have already shopped some cookies and ice-cream for later."

''No I'm sorry I can't right now, but I will definitively come over here later, and you better have saved some for me."

''Alright then, you decide, but you should know that we got permission from our parents to order unhealthy food today, so we are going all in. No one will be able to take another step the upcoming days because of all the junk food I will force into them.." We started to laugh and Alec came in to see what happened. I didn't care about the weird look he gave us. Isabelle really had become like a sister to me and my best girlfriend. No one could rule out Simon from being my best friend so they simply just had to share.

When I had said goodbye and persuaded Isabelle that I was coming back later that night she finally let me go. I sent of a text to mom about where I was and headed then out to the streets. The wind grabbed my hair and spun it like a tornado. I just needed some time alone to think, or maybe not think about anything. I just really wanted to get out of the house and the institute for a moment. I could've got to Simon's house and been there, but he was rarely home anymore.

I went through a playground, deeply in my own thoughts, when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a short, thin man with no hair on his skull. I could feel the stench of demon around him and my eyes widened.

''Excuse me, are you Clarissa Morgenstern?"

* * *

_This was the first chapter to my new story. Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is not the original post. I've just corrected some spelling mistakes and changed a few sentences._

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"I don't go by that name anymore." I shook off his hand and it fell to his side. He looked surprised and stared at me like I was from outer space.

"What? Is something wrong?" I know I shouldn't care about it, but it was hard. He was only a human, even though he definitely was in some sort of impact from many demons.

He started to mumble to himself, and I really got to concentrate to hear what he said. "I know she wasn't normal but this? What am I going to do now? Oh shit, I'm dead. She is going to kill me." I was just about 5 inches away from his face when his eyes suddenly turned black and I let out what sounded like a small scream. I was so shocked that my body forgot how to move for a moment, but it was enough. The man grabbed my shirt tight and i cursed myself quietly for not bringing any weapons.

"Follow the man and you won't get hurt… for now." The voice that came out from the small man was very dark and didn't sound a bit like before. He let go of the grip around the shirt and I backed a few steps. The eyes went back to his normal color, which was a dark brown tone, and his whole body started to shake. I just stood there ,pathetically, and stared at the poor man. Then I remembered that we still was in a public space and I looked around, expecting to see many wide eyes around me, but no one seemed to even see us. What is happening?

The man was in some sort of seizure,by the look of it, and he was breathing really fast. I took the chance and ran towards the Institute. I looked back to see if the man was following me but he stood in the same place as before. What was I supposed to do when I got home? The logic thing to do was to tell everyone about it and then go to the Clave, but Jace would probably never let me out of sight again. At least for a long time, and who knew how long that would be. Maybe I should just tell Isabelle and Simon about it. They could help me and they wouldn't be so overprotecting about it. Alec would probably tell Jace, and I understand him, I don't like to keep secrets from Jace too but it was necessary sometimes. Not that I would call this an emergency, and I will tell him about it, sooner or later, but maybe when we had some more information.

My thoughts abruptly got to an end when two large men walked towards me with big steps. It wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't for that they were staring at me and the looks in their eyes, like they were hunting and I was the target.

I continued to walk but slowed down so maybe I could come up with a plan for my escape. Sadly, this wasn't my strong side and the closer I came, the harder my heart beated and my brain started to panic, preventing any wise thoughts to come forward and reveal itselfs.

So I turned around and started to go back. The men was not late to react and started to run behind me. I could hear their footsteps and I came to the conclusion that I should hurry up myself. I tried to pick up my phone and call Jace but it was very hard to do so while running at the same time.

"Hello?" Jace's voice came over me like a big relief.

"Jace! Hi, it's Clary. You need to help me. I forgot my weapons at the Institute and someone is chasing me."

"Where are you? I'll be there in a sec, just try to keep them distracted."

"I'll try. I'm in the pa-." I screamed when a burning pain suddenly came over my back and my eyes started to tear up. Everything got dizzy and I couldn't see where I put my foot. A big rock brought me to my fall and everything went black. All I could remember after that was the pain and a black wip. It was red almost to the handle and something dripped to the ground. Thats weird. I concentrated and came up with the conclusion that it must have been blood. My blood.

And it was very much.

**Jace's POV**

I was in the kitchen with Alec, trying to convince him that if someone here was going to become a mundane,it was definitely him. I mean he would give it up for Magnus and a normal life in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, maybe, but you would give it up for Clary even faster." He gave me a confident smile, like he had already won this conversation. Apparently he didn't know me so good.

"Yes, but why would Clary want me to give it up? She loves this and she knows that I love it too." He was about to answer when my phone started to beep on the kitchen island. Clary's photo came up and the flash started to blink frenetically.

"Just answer the call"

"I was about to" I gave him an annoyed glance and pressed accept.

"Hello?"

"Jace!" Clary's sounded strained and you could hear that she was running."Hi, it's Clary. You need to help me. I forgot my weapons and someone is chasing me." Wait, What? Clary's in danger? I tried to stay calm and focus on what she said.

"Where are you? I'll be there in a sec, just try to keep them distracted."

"I'll try. I'm in the pa-" A loud scream hit me like a hammer and I knew too well that it was her.

"Clary? Clary!? Come on, answer me!" But the line was dead. I let out a row of different curses while trying to figure out what to do next.

"What happened" The sound made me jump, which said a lot about my current shape. I had forgot that Alec was in the room.

I got my weapons out while telling him short about our conversation over the phone.

"Well she can be anywhere by now." Have a little faith.

"I am going to the park to check it anyway. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen." I closed the door to my room before he could answer and sat down on my bed. If something happens to her… This is all my fault. I should have gone with her or at least made sure that she had something to protect herself with. I gathered my thought and went outside to find Isabelle before my agony would grow to big. I rang Alec ,didn't have time to find him, and told him to get Magnus here fast. We would need a locating spell.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is not the original post. I've just corrected some spelling mistakes and changed a few sentences._

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up on a cold, hard ground with nothing else than darkness as my company. A pain that almost got me to black out again appeared when I tried to sit up to drastic. I fell down again to, what felt like concrete and tried to hide the sobbings behind the tears that ran down my cheeks. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes before my eyes slowly started to get used to the dark and I could barely discern some forms from the rest. I slowly sat up and was very careful not to go to fast this time. I was trapped in a small room with only a few objects in it. A small bed, a wooden desk with some working stuff on it and a large painting on the opposite side of the room. It was all very simple and I noticed that it actually have had a window on the left wall but it was so boarded up with planks that you would have to look for it to even notice it. It would be a waste of time to even try to open it up.

There was no cameras what I could see and I was the only one in here. It was only a hook in the roof where i assumed, it once upon a time, also been a lamp.

My back still hurt but it was bearable and I noticed that someone had taken care of my wounds. They were cleaned and bandaged.

So the person that was responsible for me being here, maybe don't want me dead. Maybe I can walk out of this alive.

I found a paperclip in my back pocket and thought that it would be a good thing to fix the door open with. Sadly, the only thing inside the room that would work as a weapons was some sharp pencils but I guess it's better than nothing at all. I put it inside my left sleeve so it would be easy to take it out later and was surprised ,to the better I think, when the door swung open without any trouble. They didn't even try to lock me in here? What was this? Or more important, who was this?

**Simon's POV**

I was on my way to the Institute, to talk to Isabelle and maybe go and take a coffee with Clary if she wasn't busy. We really didn't hang out as much as before this whole thing happened, not a big surprise, but it was getting better again.

It had been a great month so far. No one trying to kill us, Clary was really happy and last but not least, I had a g.i.r.l.f.r.i.e.n.d. Yeah, who knew. If I had have a teleporter, then I would go back and tell my older self that I was going to be together with one of the hottest chicks ever, and coolest. Obviously, I wouldn't believe myself and it would have lead to a big conversion of different arguments. I chuckled to myself, thinking that I barely believed it myself now.

But my happy mood fastly turned into something else when I saw Jace and Isabelle hysterically jogging out of the Institute together. They were talking really fast and Isabelle seemed upset, not only on Jace but on herself as well.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Isabelle turned towards me but seemed slightly disappointed when she looked around.

"Don't you like me coming here?" It upset me a little that I maybe wasn't interesting enough for her.

"What?" She looked confused but gave me an "Ohh.." when she understood what i meant. "No it's nothing like that. I just hoped that you wouldn't be alone." Jace gave her a light puff in her side and she stared at him. "Don't you think that he should know about this?"

"Fine, do what you want, but it's your fault when he isn't leaving us alone and I'm not going to protect him if he follows." Jace turned around and picked up his phone.

"What did he mean by that? Omg, is this about Clary? Is she hurt?" Isabelle gave me a glance full of sympathy.

"We don't know. Please don't freak out yet. I will explain everything we know to you, but I already have to deal with one freaked out boy and I don't know how many I can single handed handle." She nodded back at Jace and I could only imagine what went through his head right now.

"So what did happen then?" I tried to stay calm but the crack in my voice gave me trough.

"All I know is that she was safe and sound a couple of hours ago but that she now is missing. Jace told me that she said she was going to take a walk with her mother, which apparently didn't know a thing about it, we called her but she was at their apartment and she doesn't know about it yet so don't speak about it to her. We know that she will find out but it only would cause her unnecessary guilt and worry. We don't know why Clary lied and she is going to have a damn good explanation to it when we find her." I knew why she lied. She told me last week that she didn't like being treated like a two year old all the time. Like she couldn't defend herself. She must have seen this as an opportunity to be alone and just get away from all the worrying. "She also called Jace when it all happened. She was being chased by someone and it seems like they got her."

"You forgot the part about her scream full of pain" I shivered by the thought of it and felt sorry for Jace, that had heard it.

"Well then, we need to go and find her." Jace laugh quietly and mumbled something like , I told you so, to Isabelle. She just shook her head.

"Simon I really just think that the best would be if you don't come with us this time. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and besides, you don't know how to fight properly yet."

"Ohh, come on. I don't need to know how to fight properly. I got these, you see." I opened my mouth and let her see my fangs coming out. "And Clary is my best friend, you guys can't stop me from coming with you."

"Fine, but I will not come to your funeral when you die." She walked away with firm steps and I laughed a little bit. Jace was already moving and I had to jog to catch up.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we went through the gate.

"We are going to the park to see if there are any clues from who may have took her." I could see a glimpse of deep sorrow in his eyes but it quickly went away. Wow, he really have trust issues.

"What if there aren't any?" He gave me a glance full of hate. I'm sorry but it's a really big chance for that and it's not like I like to think that.

"Well if there aren't any clues there, then we need to go back to Magnus who is now doing a spell to find her, and see if it worked. I promise you that I will not stop looking for her until we find her and makes sure that she is safe."

"I believe you" It wasn't many words, but it was all that was required. I really did believe him this time because I had seen the love they felt for each other. He wouldn't give up easy.

**Clary's POV**

The corridor outside the room was as empty and almost as dark too. The lightbulb that hang there gave a weak light and it flickered a lot. It was a dead-end to the left so the only option was to the right. Walking towards the corner gave me a small time to study my environment. It looked abandoned and my attacker must have been as new to this place as me. That was a huge relief, if I needed to hide or run, then that meant that the others would be as confused as I was.

There was dust and spiderweb everywhere and there was small noises from rats that went over the floor. The furnitures was dark and often draped in red. Blood red to be more exact. This almost looked like one of those houses in a scary movie but without a dead body or blood flowing out of the walls.

After about 4 minutes of walking around, unknowing of my final destination, I heard a soft sound of someone playing the violin. I was immediately drawn to the sound and it led me straight to a big wooden door. I just couldn't resist and carefully opened the door a little bit so I would have full vision of the player. The melody instantly stopped and I was out of my trance. I was not prepared for the next thing that happened and almost fell on my face when someone pushed me all the way through the door. Luckily I had the reflexes to tone down the fall with my hand but it did still hurt a little bit. It was the two big men that I saw in the park earlier that had come behind me. It shocked me how they managed to not sound, or how I hadn't heard them.

"I prefer to look at the people I'm talking to." The women that now stood in front of me was absolutely stunning. Every normal girl would be jealous of that face and every normal guy would be her slave for that body. She was tall, so tall that I had to look up to see her face even after standing up and she had long curly hair that framed in her perfectly model;ly face. Was it her that the guy from before was talking about? The woman who was going to kill him. Yeah, probably.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? If you're just looking for me to find Sebastian then I can tell yuu right now that, that won't work. He's dead. Like really dead." I didn't know where all this confidence came from but I kind of liked it for the moment.

"Hey there, don't be rude. I will just need your help a little bit then you'll be free again." I highly doubt that it will be that easy. She makes it sound like I'm just here to take out the trash for her. And she avoided the statement about Sebastian.

"What do you want from me?" She looked back at me with a new fire in her eyes.

"I want your talent."

* * *

_If you decided to reread this chapter, you may detect that it has one more small part in the beginning. That's beacuse I accidentally left that part out the last time. Well... Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

"What do you mean?" I started to worry and tried to pull out the pencils that I had hidden in my sleeves. I took a firm grip around them, careful not to reveal them behind my hands. The woman studied me with her powerful eyes and turned around. She began walking toward a big chair, I hadn't even noticed. Now was my chance. If I wanted to kill her, it should be now. The only thing that stopped me was the huge man who had pushed me before. He stood near the door, besides the only way out, and watched us quietly.

"Well it's a well know fact by now that Valentine's daughter can draw any runes, even make new ones. It sounds like a very useful gift and it just happened to be, that I need such a gift right now." She sat down in the chair and her eyes were yet again on me." I must say tho, the kidnapping part was a little too easy. It was like you were begging to be taken. Walking around in that park, all by yourself, with no one to protect you and no weapons at all" she said and frowned. I didn't like to feel like something you should pity.

"I don't need someone to protect me. I can take care of myself" I said but regretted it the moment I said it. She gave me a smug smile.

"Yes I can see that. Is that why you're here? Because you wanted to get kidnapped? Sorry dear but I have a hard time believing that." I felt the redness on my cheeks but refused to look away from the woman's eyes.

"How did you even find me?" I asked to try to buy me some time to come up with a plan.

"Ohh it was quite easy actually. You should know how much faster people work when their lives is at risk." She had begun studying her nails and blew at the dark red nail polish that covered them to get rid of any dust.

"So you.. threatened them?" I asked and she looked up and looked at me like a was a dumb sheep.

"Yes" my thoughts went back to the man that had talked to me before. Suddenly I felt a little bad for him but I tried to push it away.

"How exactly are you planning on getting my powers?"

"That is something you don't need to worry about. All I can say is that it won't be pleasant and you need to give it up voluntarily."

"Well sorry, but that will never happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. There is always ways to convince someone." my stomach turned and I didn't feel so great anymore. I knew that what she talked about, and it would hurt a lot." She stood up and waved toward the huge man at the door.

"Take her to her cell" The man nodded and started to walk toward me. The feeling of panic started to crawl inside of me and I hopelessly tried to buy me some more time.

"Wait!" I broke out and could see in the corner of my eye that the man stopped for a moment. "I don't even know your name." she looked bored and waved for the man to keep walking.

"It's Melinoe" the name didn't rang any bells and a hand landed on my shoulder from the back. I tried to remember what to do if your attacker came from behind but it was harder in real life then it was in the training room. Jace would probably be a little disappointed if he saw her now, standing without a clue on what to do. Jace. The name got my heart to beat harder and I started to wish that I would just wake up, realising that it was all a dream. I would embrace Jace, forget that I dreamt this. Sadly that would not happen, because it was not a dream.

When the second hand landed on my other shoulder, the instincts kicked in and i kicked my foot backwards, earning a grunt when it hit it's target. I wasted no time and turned around to hit him with one of the pencils I had. He took hold of my hand before it could hit him and I could see the annoyance in his eyes. With a loud thud, he hit me in the head and I blacked out for the second time.

**Jace's POV**

My thoughts were clouded with worry and I had a hard time focusing on what the other ones were saying. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I know I can't always be there to protect her and she needs to be alone sometime, but I can't stop thinking that this is somehow my fault. I hated doing nothing, just sitting around and waiting. Magnus still worked on the locating spell. Clary was clouded in some magic that made it hard to track her but Magnus was positive he could do.

"I just need some time," he had said when Simon asked if we should maybe try something else. "and space, please leave me alone and shut the door after you." he had continued. That was several hours ago and my patience was running out.

"Jace, go and get some sleep. I will wait here" Isabelle brought me out of my thought and I saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm fine. You however look like you could use some sleep." she gave me an exhausted look.

"Jace, it's late and you will help no one by being tired tomorrow. I know that you are worried but this could take a while. I will stay here and I promise, if we find out anything, you will be the first to know." she smiled at me sheepishly and I returned it.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and thank you." she nodded her head in response. "I still think you should get some sleep thoe"

"It's alright. Alec's asleep right now and we will shift later." I turned around and walked towards my bedroom. The thought of a warm bed did sound really inviting at the moment.

"Jace, you know we will find her. You will always find her." Isabelle's words made my heart ache. I didn't turn around, just nodded and kept walking, cause this time I wasn't so sure.

**Clary's POV**

My hands was chained to the wall and they had changed my clothes to a long dress that went all the way to the ground. It was a small cell with nothing more than hard walls made of stone. My head was spinning so much that it was exhausting to even look up and the chains that held me in place were making my wrists hurt. It felt like I had been in here for days, all alone, but I feared that I had only been here a fraction of that time. I studied the chains and was not surprised when I found out that you would need a key to set me free. After standing still for a time and helplessly trying not to think about the pain in my wrists, I felt the tiredness. It slowly crept onto me and I couldn't resist anymore. My eyelids felt heavy and I slumbered into sleep.

_"__Help me, please help me Clary" Jace screamed. He was holding onto a rock at the edge a couple meters ahead. His legs were dangling above a steep cliff and I could see that he wouldn't be able to hold on for so much more. "You have to help me Clary. I can't do this alone." He looked panicked and Jace's eyes locked with mine. I tried to move, too run and grab his hands but my body moved too slow. It was like I moved in slow motion and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_"__Why don't you help me Clary?" Jace's cracked voice reached me and I felt my heart break. _

_"__I can't, I'm stuck" I said and tried even harder to move forward. I could almost reach him now, just a few more inches. _

_"__Why didn't you help me?" he asked again and I could hear that he had gave up his hope. _

_"__I will" I said panicked and touched his fingertips. He looked at me and then he fell. I screamed._

I woke up in the cell sweating and panting heavy. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, I kept telling myself. Jace is okay, he's unharmed.

It took me awhile to calm myself down but I succeeded eventually. I didn't had to wait long before I could hear footsteps outside the door and a key. The door opened and Melinoe stood there, looking as smug as ever. She turned around and brought in a small table with different object on it. My eyes took some time to make out what it was on the table. I felt my eyes widen in horror as I saw some were sharp knifes. There was also some syringes, a hammer and some things I had no idea what they were for, but I assumed that it wasn't going to be nice.

"Now darling" she said and started and picked up one of the strange objects. She studied it briefly, put it down again and picked up a knife instead. Then she looked at me for the first time since she walked in and smiled. "Now it's time for you to sing for me"


End file.
